yugiohccgfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection of Primordial Era
Resurrection of Primordial Era (ROPE) is the 10th official LCCG set, following Dawn of Demise and followed by Deep Sea Assault. It contains almost 200 cards. This set is another big set contributed quite a sum of members and was flexible to contain 3 new Archetypes - Warsworn Memento, an Equip Spell Card archetype by Darkest Hour, serpent by Scheath666 and it is the first archetype with a lower case name, and Angel by Tungsten Butterfly, a simplistic named archetype whereas their effects relate to Angel monster only. It is followed by Deep Sea Assault. This set is supported by the themes of Dinosaur, Insect, Reptile, Winged Beast, Fish, Sea Serpent, Psychic. With additional of support to boost, Dragarity, Frozone Control, etc. This set was also the first appearance of the LCCG only Sub-Type "Hybrid". List of Cards Alternative Hermeneutic Evocation Pelagic Legion Mysterious Trinket Urgent Plea Poised Pit Snake Mind Transducer Revenge of the Ambushed The Elder's Rite Distraughtening Propaganda Petran Sun Soldier Dark Reflection Ubume Basking in Limelight Airspace Infiltrator Storm Wrecker Disorientation Shining Hope Ritual Swaly Swallow Off a Tangent Plasma Devourer Gloomblood Raymarrow Phlegethon Raymarrow Lunarslayer Godrotter Raymarrow Kokkai Umihebi Kotei Umiryu Tekkairyu Mordant Cetugon Zatofish Death from Below Godmode Toad Bloodthirsty Sahagin Koi Moroi Einherjarosaurus Tropical Gargantuan Ophidian Plague Volcanic Tarrasque Abyssal Nova Tarrasque Nuclear Overkill Tarrasque Onmoraki Apophis, Elder of Annihilation Departure to Ruin Etherspiral Mimic Hazardcurse Mimic Warsworn Memento - Muramasa Warsworn Memento - Wraithscepter Warsworn Memento - Radiant Ranseur Warsworn Memento - Ymirhammer Warsworn Memento - Sylphiblade Warsworn Memento - Adamant Hoplon raVen Tsunami Wyvern Shining Eagle Phoenix Knight Bird of Wave Strength Lava-Winged Icarus Ancient Temple of the Avians Death From Above Surprise Icarus Summoning Rain Drop Raven There’s Always a Price Oath Written in Blood Guardian Angel Call of Duty Battlefield Boulder Bone Falcon Harpy with a Darkened Heart Metal Blade Wings Winged Scorcher Golden Lizard Lay an Egg Redo Spirit of Luck Dice Dragon Shield or Sword Unlucky Dwarf Coin Gatherer Unintended Happy Ending Dr. Luckienstien Luck Fields of Doom Graveserpent Presserpent Necroserpent Depthserpent Viruserpent Splaserpent Dragarity - Wulgar the Gorge Dragarity - Gandras the Obstruction Dragarity - Windora the Soaring Dragarity - Zohryu the Aberration Greis, Prehistoric Dragon Kaiser Seradin, Emperor of the Deep Sea Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies Jypheri, Sovereign of Wing Ancestries Babd Catha Bird Call Eternal Firebird Hidden C Infestacide Soul Spark Attack Sandgrave Cobra Despairatop Deepsea Atlanthal Guide Laughing Alley Cats in the Shadow Trading Places Spell-Bounded Mudman Level Compromiser Re-Equip Synchron Magical Prison Scrap Stun Gizan Condor Boulder Geist Cliff Hanger Pyromaniac Cybernetic Organism Burning Wing Dragon Wave Wyvern Exploding Boulder Knight Osmosis Virus Hybrid Factory Battle Cattle Bird With the Darkest Wings Insane Pierrot Trick Rabbit Pierrot of Hypnotism Nightmare Doll Havengul Magician Rose, the Psychic Witch Screeching Nightmare Nyx, Psychic Wizard Shot in the Dark Commander CC Magic Over Mind Thought Over Magic Blaster Over Life Abyssal Medusa Blue Tyranno Hard Roc Egg Evolving Elasias Head Rushed Reptar Guardian Driceratops Inspiring Herra Jurassic Titano Ancient Beast Triceratops Shocking Verceraptor Rampage Rhynadon Jurrasic Prarrie Brown Hatchling Bloodshed Dino Earth Shattering Winds Roaring Demon, Driaven Flip Flop Heron Bio-Engineer Sireine, Angel of Love's Desperation Lucifer, Angel of the Fallen Marleliel, Angel Paladin of Eschaton Helena, Angel of Radiant Judgment Cassandra, Angel of Death's Silence Vivian, Angel of the White Passage Lelynn, Angel of Radiant Flames La Misa, Angel of the Divine Storm Kaori, Angel of Heaven's Aurora Mai, Angel of Luminous Truth Radiant Reinforcement Marleliel's Prayer Verdant Dryad Sapping Mist Shadow of Doubt Elder Serpent Basilisk Primordial Judgment Coatl Crisis Memento Raionna Madswag Iguana Grandmaster Majin-dai Despair Artificer Ludicrous Letdown Morbidgrove Treant Magical Moe-Kyun Sniper Fairy Princess MCMXXX Nightshade Spectress Irresistable Alraune Iele Firestorm of the Righteous Moss Man from Beyond the Void Cat With 9 Lives Dungeoneer Nobleman Imps Power Draw Princess of the High Kingdom Princess of the Low Kingdom Psy-Swap Storming Sprite The Dragon King of Flames Thundersprite Waterman Category:Sets